Broken Heels, Messy Hair and Ruined Hair
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Maura takes a leap for love and it results in broken heels, messy hair and ruined hair... oh and did I mention a dose of rizzles?


**First of all I have a quick question… please vote for the fanfiction you would like me to complete first…. **

**Crystal (N.C.I.S)**

**Good Use for the Internet (C.S.I Miami) **

**I Understand (N.C.I.S)**

**Mommy? Can I Live Forever Too? (Highlander/C.S.I New York)**

**Rubble and Ashes (N.C.I.S)**

**Secret Daughter (N.C.I.S)**

**OR do you think I should type up one of the other stories I have written? **

**When the Rose Fell (N.C.I.S)**

**Santa is Dead (Rizzoli and Isles)**

**Desert Doll (C.S.I)**

**Tequila (C.S.I)**

**She Answered (Rizzoli and Isles) **

**Survived (N.C.I.S)**

**Body Shots (Law and Order: Special Victims Unit)**

**The Night (Rizzoli and Isles) **

**More than Food (Rizzoli and Isles) **

**Take Good Care of Her (Rizzoli and Isles) **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Maura stood in the dark of the night on a bridge above harsh waves of the waters below, her eyes searched the depths of the darkness but failed to see a thing. The woman she loved had vanished after leaping from the bridge. One leap threatened to take away everything she loved in life, threatened to take the woman she loved away from her. One leap could change everything. She knew she had to act. She knew she had to act quick or her life would change forever and not for the better.

Her heels were still on and her jacket too, she simply didn't care about that as she scaled the rail and climbed over to the other side. Mimicking the actions of the woman she loved, she leapt from the bridge. It was the first and only thing that came to mind when she saw the woman of her dreams leap from that bridge into the darkness below them. She didn't give her thousand dollar outfit a single thought, she didn't care that her designer clothing would be ruined by the dingy water below them or a thought for her life. Her sole thought was that of the woman she loved. She wanted to protect her. She wanted to save her. She needed to.

A second splash hit the waters below, her now broken heels floating away from her after coming off of her feet and her clothing was soaked and her hair a mess, she didn't care that she looked a mess and that her make-up was ruined. Her one thought was finding the woman she loved. Finding Jane in the darkness. She screamed her name repeatedly and called out for her with love and panic laced within her voice.

Jane was swimming a little lost, she couldn't find the man she had jumped in after and she her decision to jump was suddenly dawning on her. She had left the woman she loved on that bridge to jump after a man. She realised how stupid that decision was and she realised what she had almost destroyed, if she had died, what effect would that have had on Maura? How could she do that to the woman?

It was then that she heard her, it was then that she heard her voice and smiled softly as she began to swim towards her in a panic. She realised that the woman she loved had jumped in after her, she knew that Maura wasn't a strong swimmer and she knew that she needed to get to the woman as fast as possible.

In the distance ahead she saw the silhouette of Maura and knew she was struggling in the current of the dark waters.

Reaching the woman, she wrapped her arms around her, "What an earth were you thinking Maura?" she asked her with slight frustration in her voice.

Maura glared slightly, "I could ask you the same question" she said as she coughed up a little of the less than clean water.

Jane was holding her up in the water, "Why did you follow me Maur'?, you know you can't swim that well" she said softly as she began to help her to the shore.

Maura glanced at her, "How could I not? The woman I love jumps from a bridge without a single thought for her life or anyone elses apart from that idiot who decided to jump to begin with and you think I could have stayed on that bridge and just cross my fingers that you survive?" she said with frustration.

Jane had stopped and was kicking her legs gently to keep them afloat in the murky and rather cold water, "You… Love me?" she asked softly

Maura's cheeks blushed, the light from the side of the river highlighting it a little and the light reflected off of the water showing itself as small diamonds on the surface of the water, "Yes...I do" she said softly and looked down.

The detective pulled her even closer than before and pressed her cold wet lips to the medical examiner's soft cold lips, a kiss that deepened until they remembered that they had to get themselves out of the cold water.

Once on the side of the river embankment, they laid beside each other catching their breath whilst hand in hand and looking up at the sky. The stars were covered in a blanket of light pollution from the city below and the coldness blowing off of the river made them shiver along with the cold water that soaked their clothing causing it to cling to their bodies.

Jane rolled to her side and soon noticed the woman she loved was shivering, "I'll call it in, and how about we get home so we can… warm up" she said softly with a smile

The natural brunette with honey blonde hair dye coating the strands smiled softly and nodded, "Sounds good to me" she said pressing a soft kiss to Jane's lips.


End file.
